The present invention generally relates to a speech recognition apparatus, and more particularly to a speech recognition apparatus using a binary time-spectrum pattern. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a speech recognition apparatus using a speaker-independent dictionary and a speaker-dependent dictionary.
Conventionaly, a speaker-independent dictionary and a speaker-dependent dictionary provided in a speech recognition apparatus are selectively used on the basis of a speaker which uses the speech recognition apparatus. In such a speech recognition apparatus, two speech recognition parts are provided respectively for the speaker-independent dictionary and the speaker-dependent dictionary, because reference patterns registered in the speaker-independent dictionary are created by a procedure different from that for creating reference patterns registered in the speaker-dependent dictionary. A word spoken by a speaker is recognized separately by the two speech recognition parts and respective recognition results are obtained. Then, one of the two recognition results is selected based on a predetermined rule.
However, conventional speech recognition apparatuses as described above need two separate recognition parts, and a huge amount of calculation is needed to adjust the recognition results obtained by using the speaker-independent dictionary and the recognition results obtained by using the speaker-dependent dictionary.